<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蝴蝶振翅 by yiwuzhe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024734">蝴蝶振翅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe'>yiwuzhe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Nobody is Dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“这就是记忆，托尼。它并不完全可靠，但我是基于它存在的，而如果没有它，就没有斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇这个个体——同样的，如果它出现了引起质变的变化，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇即使活着，也不再是你认识的那一个了。”<br/>“为了避免他变成他不想成为的人——托尼·斯塔克，我需要你去救斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>托尼没想到这会是个农场。</p>
<p>在潜入斯蒂芬的意识前，他做了很多心理准备，王把这事说得危言耸听，活像他要面对的将是什么域外星系的怪兽，能单手捏死一只灭霸那种，最不济也得是阿斯加德神话传说里那些怪物的级别。托尼觉得他夸大其词，但也做好了应对危险的一切准备，他觉得自己可能看见医院、看见手术室，或者斯蒂芬跟他讲过的一部分危险的外维度。但都没有，就只是一个美国中部的小镇，他站在乡间的小路上，身后不远有密集的低矮建筑群，应该是镇子的中心部分，而他面向的正前方可以看到一幢房子，有辆卡车驮着一车肥料或是农产品似的东西从他面前驶过去，溅起来的泥巴有几滴落在了他的西装裤子上。</p>
<p>看来这里刚下过雨。</p>
<p>他环顾了一下四周，并没有任何异常，他本能地想问星期五这地方是哪儿，下一刻想起在意识里他不可能和自己的人工智能联系，他只能靠自己找到斯蒂芬。</p>
<p>地球的至尊法师在一次战斗中被精神咒语击中，并在此后的72小时中症状不断恶化，最后陷入昏迷，他告知了王咒语的名字，解咒方法最终在卡玛泰姬一本古书里找到了，然而无论由谁来施展它，那咒语都未能起效，所有的尝试就像往大海里丢石子，连动静都被海浪击打礁石的声音淹没了。斯蒂芬的身体情况不断恶化，器官功能都在逐渐衰竭，他们只能将他转移到复仇者联盟的医疗舱中维持生命。</p>
<p>卡玛泰姬的所有法师都来看过他，他们最后得出的结论是咒语的影响早就消除了，现在是斯蒂芬的自我防御机制被魔法触发并出现了过度反应，开始伤害他自身。</p>
<p>就像免疫系统的疾病。王找了个托尼能迅速理解的词。一定有什么东西出问题了。</p>
<p>当然，我们都知道他脑子里出毛病了。托尼焦灼地挥了挥手，似乎对王还能保持冷静感到不可思议。只要——只要告诉我怎么解决它。</p>
<p>找不到根本原因我们救不了他，斯塔克，所以，我们要把你送进他的意识里。</p>
<p>这请求托尼没花一秒钟思考就答应了。</p>
<p>按法师们告诉他的事，防御精神魔法的机制本身也是魔法，每名法师都拥有自己的系统，斯蒂芬的防御机制在他们中最为强大，就连旺达都在训练中表示对斯蒂芬束手无策。王再三强调当托尼进入后看到什么都不要奇怪——也许是荒原、雪山、岩浆，遍布毒素与野兽的山谷，他们会给托尼的精神体链接各种保护，如果有危险也能通过事先安排好的触发器迅速返回。紧急情况万无一失，心理准备也做的充分——所以当他发现自己只是身处一座美国传统乡下小镇时，甚至出现了小小的失落。</p>
<p>有张被雨水打湿的旧报纸落在路边，他捡起来看了看，内布拉斯加日报，日期已经糊掉了，斯蒂芬说过自己出生于内布拉斯加州，他有理由相信这是他长大的小镇。</p>
<p>“这看起来可不像什么能对抗危险魔法的防御碉堡。”托尼小声嘀咕着，扔掉了报纸继续向前走，他得找到这里的“斯蒂芬”，或者什么防御机制的化身形象，运气好的话对方能够沟通，他们能一起找到症结所在，拯救至尊法师岌岌可危的生命。</p>
<p>这小镇有点太真实了，远处能见到些正在劳作或谈天的农民，也有调皮捣蛋的孩子在路上奔跑打闹，手里举着可能是杂货店里卖的腌黄瓜，还有廉价的软糖和冰激凌，唯一能得知他们并不真实的一点，就是托尼作为一个穿着三件套高档西装的人漫步在这里，任由手工皮鞋踏进潮湿泥泞的水坑，居然没有得到任何关注或窃窃私语。</p>
<p>或许他们看不见我。托尼想。但他该去哪儿找斯特兰奇呢？</p>
<p>“唐娜——！”</p>
<p>一位中年女性的声音从远处一幢房子的位置传来，托尼停下脚步，他记得这个名字。</p>
<p>“唐娜！叫你哥哥回来，该吃午饭了！”</p>
<p>有个小女孩儿在远一点的地方应了声，但托尼听不清了。</p>
<p>他没再多想，循着声音的位置跑去，妇人已经把前门关上了，有个小姑娘刚跑进门里——他顺着那农场的栅栏不停奔跑，最后在一处放置草料的地方停下了。</p>
<p>一块方形草垛上坐着个男孩儿，黑色的短卷发，刚好到脖颈，那男孩可能十岁，总之不会超过十四岁。比他和彼得见过的时候年纪还要再小一些，眼睛和面庞都仍然带着点儿童特有的稚嫩轮廓的影子，他手里捧着一本书，低头专心致志地读着，似乎根本没在意有个成年人因为见到他而停下了。</p>
<p>托尼屏住了呼吸，他从未见过这个年龄段的斯蒂芬，哪怕是在旧照片或家庭影像里都没有，斯蒂芬绝少提起自己的过往，虽然偶尔提及童年，他的态度令托尼明白那也并不是多么讳莫如深的事，只纯粹是没有更好的时机，但他依旧仅仅得知唐娜的名字。</p>
<p>他犹豫着不知是否上前，他没忘记自己身在何处，如果那真的就是斯蒂芬的防御机制，说不准下一刻这所有平静的小镇就都变成幻觉消失了，倒是那孩子突然抬起了头，看到托尼站在那儿，他甚至笑了笑。</p>
<p>……见鬼，他可从来没想过“可爱”这个词能用在斯蒂芬身上。</p>
<p>“你好，有什么我能帮您的吗，先生？”少年斯蒂芬问他。托尼愣了片刻。</p>
<p>“我……你在读什么书？”他还不清楚这少年到底是谁或者说是什么，于是选了个无关紧要的问题作为开场白。</p>
<p>“给青少年的人体生理学入门。”少年回答，抬起书来给托尼看了张卡通风格的骨架图，还眨了眨眼睛。</p>
<p>“……哇，真了不起。”现在他能确定这确实是少年斯蒂芬了，不光是因为医学书，还有那个眨眼的动作和斯蒂芬几乎如出一辙。</p>
<p>少年似乎因为托尼的反应有点困惑，但表情则更多是欣喜的：“真的吗？他们都说我爱看这个有点恶心。”</p>
<p>“怎么会呢，一点也不。”要是成年斯蒂芬也能这么坦率大概能比现在可爱二十倍，托尼四处又看了看，最后指向少年旁边的位置，“我能坐在这儿吗？”</p>
<p>少年看了看他，点了点头，然而他的下一句话却让托尼僵在了原地。</p>
<p>“请随意——托尼·斯塔克，我知道你来这里找我是为了救斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2.</p><p> </p><p>“别紧张，请坐。我才12岁，不会突然变成怪兽，也不会使用原力。”</p><p>少年斯蒂芬——至少看起来是这么回事——态度非常友好，甚至过于友好了，以至于令托尼联想到了很多小说电影漫画里的反派们，猪笼草式的引诱陷阱，等他坐到旁边，就会立刻变出利剑与毒牙。</p><p>“没关系，很软的，不扎人。”在他犹豫的当口，少年斯蒂芬拍了拍那个草垛，把书本合上放到了一边，双手撑着自己坐着的草垛又往上蹭了蹭，现在他刚好能靠上背后更高一点的那一摞草垛了，似乎还因此舒适的眯起了眼，两条腿在半空中上下晃荡，像所有那个年纪的青少年一样无忧无虑，“如果‘我’想伤害你，你见到的就不会是这个形象了。”</p><p>托尼沉吟了片刻，好的，这句话说明了不少问题，面前的少年有百分之九十是斯特兰奇的防御魔法化身，百分之一百具备伤害他的能力，还能改变形象，也许托尼说错一句话，这就立刻会变得没法收场。</p><p>“放轻松，斯塔克先生，”少年斯蒂芬看托尼不说话，再开口时便在称呼上加了重音，毕恭毕敬的用词便拥有了讽刺的针对性，“你不会魔法，我不会伤害这样的人的。”</p><p>“……哈。”托尼轻笑一声，好的，这确实是他认识的斯特兰奇。</p><p>但不得不说，这样的谈话多少令他不再紧张了。</p><p>他上前两步，轻轻一撑便坐上了那摞空草垛——不是他想象的阴冷潮湿，而是刚被太阳光照射了一整天的饱胀的温暖，这可比任何高档轿车的加热座椅和羊毛坐垫舒服多了。</p><p>“看，很舒服。”斯蒂芬似乎一直观察着他的表情，此刻笑了起来，“我不会骗你。”</p><p>托尼突然愣了一下——那笑容是切实属于一个从未踏出过小镇的少年的，是突然有个意外的人能和他一起分享秘密的笑容，没人能刻意伪装出那样的笑容。</p><p>或许是因为那笑容富有感染力，又或者是少年斯蒂芬所说的话和表现也确实表达了善意，托尼决定暂且冒险相信对方，况且就算他有再多顾虑，眼下也没什么别的能做了。</p><p>“我们还有时间，我知道你有很多问题想问。”少年斯蒂芬拨开袖口看了看手腕，他戴着只过时的简陋电子表——但托尼猜测在那个年代的孩子之间应当非常流行，“我会回答我能够回答的，足以令你了解该如何拯救斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。”</p><p>这才是托尼来此的目的。</p><p>托尼并没忘记自己正在斯蒂芬的脑子里——单纯从生物或医学上讲这个概念或许并不确切，但这样解释最容易被人理解，真正的斯蒂芬正躺在复仇者基地的医疗舱里，尽管维持着基本的生命体征，但如果情况得不到改善，他必将继续衰弱下去。</p><p>“所以——”托尼顿了顿，喉咙不由自主的哽咽一下，“所以他确实能够恢复？”这是他现下最为关注的话题之一。</p><p>“短时间内没有生命危险，但继续下去可能发生其他糟糕的事。”少年说着，这个答案的前半段足以令托尼暂时松一口气，然而他等待少年斯蒂芬继续说明时，对方却似乎就此止住了话，只是看着托尼，等待他继续提问——托尼突然意识到，不管对方外表与人类多么相似，那终究并不是个真正的人，他该再多了解一些和对方交流的方式才行。</p><p>“所以，你是他的‘复杂精神防御构建术式集合体’？”他重复了王跟他说的学术名词，来之前他默背了好几遍才不至于咬到舌头。</p><p>“是的。”像是对学习程序操作的学生给出夸奖的系统提示一样，少年斯蒂芬突然笑起来，“原理解释起来会很复杂，你可以理解成，我是拥有他全部记忆的一个魔法集合体，根据侵入的对象会自动选择适当的方式对应——换句话说，此刻的我确实拥有这个年龄的斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的人格，但思考方式是根据他所赋予我的功能决定的。”</p><p>托尼想了想，给出了自己对这句话的解释：“像是计算机里的防火墙或者防毒软件？只是拥有了人格？”</p><p>斯蒂芬似乎哼了一声，但笑容并未从脸上消退：“你果然更习惯这样理解吗？那就这样吧，但我比那要高级的多。”</p><p>“那就是升级版本的杀毒软件。”托尼没有理会斯蒂芬小小的不满。</p><p>斯蒂芬叹了口气，放弃了继续这个话题，似乎由于年幼的缘故，他并没有托尼熟悉的斯蒂芬身上常见的固执。</p><p>“我通过所拥有的的记忆选择了这个形象来见你——这是他所有具备高效率沟通能力中唯一不拥有任何攻击能力的形象，因为你没有魔法，无法构成威胁，同时也是<strong>斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇为数不多的能够信任的人之一。</strong>”他停了一下，突然将视线从托尼身上移开了。“王的选择非常明智。只要意识体拥有魔法，不管是否具备恶意，我都会以更具备攻击性的表象出现。”</p><p>这句话中蕴含的信息量过多，托尼不得不同样停了一下，但最终他并没有就其中的细节追问：“所以……有什么事是我该先知道的吗？比如说了什么词你会突然变成邪恶版斯蒂芬？”托尼选了轻松的用词，但做了最坏的打算。</p><p>“不会的。”少年斯蒂芬似乎又叹了口气，“你是值得信任的人，但更重要的是你不会魔法——如果是王来，也许见到的就是喷火龙了吧。”</p><p>“你不说后半句我会更感动一点。”</p><p>斯蒂芬重新笑了：“我真的不会变成绝地武士的。”</p><p>托尼清了清嗓子，将话题重新切入正轨：“那么，我该怎么做才能救他？按照王告诉我的推论，恶咒的效果已经消除了，但……”他上下扫视一下少年看来天真无辜的气质，“‘你’还没有停止攻击。”</p><p>“……这是个很复杂的事。”</p><p>少年斯蒂芬的表情突然变得有些焦虑，双手不自在地互相交握——他努力地想要用衣袖掩饰自己的举动，但就像那个年纪的孩子一样，这些细小的举动很容易就被成年人识破。</p><p>“……放轻松。”托尼小心地伸出手，拍了拍斯蒂芬的后背，如果对方人格上确实是个孩子，那么这应该会起到作用，“慢慢跟我说，好吗？”</p><p>托尼耐心地等了片刻，少年在深呼吸了几次后情绪恢复了平静——他决定不去追问更多。</p><p>“那个咒语，”斯蒂芬顿了一下，他和托尼互相对视了片刻，通过眼神确认托尼知道他在指什么，“是用来破坏精神架构的，我阻止了大部分攻击，但其中一小节咒语修改了斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的记忆——而那个变化太微小了，本来是可以通过精神力自愈的，但这次却在之后扩散。而我是靠记忆搭建的，我没法从根本上区别问题，只能尽量拖慢进度，但副作用就是对他的生命力造成了消耗。但找不到根本问题的话，这没有实质用处，只是争取时间，等待外在措施解决咒语的影响。”</p><p>“可是王他们试了解咒的咒语，并没产生任何作用。”托尼指出这一点，“你需要我转告他们使用记忆类的咒语吗？他们能找到的。”</p><p>少年慢慢地摇了摇头：“损害已经造成了，他的意识认定已经修改的记忆是‘事实’的话，即使使用恢复记忆的咒语，也只是恢复错误的记忆。”</p><p>随后是长久的停顿，托尼本来在思考该如何说明自己的更多疑问和顾虑，斯蒂芬却突然话锋一转，问道：“草垛很暖很软，是吗？”</p><p>“这个？”托尼顿了片刻，不明白少年突然说起这个的原因，但他依然跟着向后靠了靠，“是的。”</p><p>斯蒂芬看向托尼眯起眼睛：“但这儿下过雨了。”</p><p>“……”托尼愣了愣，他突然大致理解了他要说什么。</p><p>“这个场景是我用他的记忆构成的——‘我’那时希望这块草垛永远都是暖融融的——你看，哪怕是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇引以为傲的完美无缺的记忆，在涉及到感受上也会不可避免的拥有偏差。他记得下雨时空气里漂浮的泥土气味，记得每三周要带妹妹去镇上的诊所做检查的具体日期，记得每一本从小镇阅览室带出来的书本的归还期限和借阅记录——但这块草垛，他的记忆里只剩下它最好的样子了。”</p><p>少年斯蒂芬转头看向托尼。</p><p>“这就是记忆，托尼。它并不完全可靠，但我是基于它存在的，而如果没有它，就没有斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇这个个体——同样的，如果它出现了引起质变的变化，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇即使活着，也不再是你认识的那一个了。”</p><p>托尼本想出声问他更多细节，然而斯蒂芬突然从草垛上跳下，并站在了托尼面前——他轻轻向前一靠，双手握上了托尼的，午后的绚烂日光将那双眸子映照成清浅的金绿。</p><p>“为了避免他变成他不想成为的人——托尼·斯塔克，我需要你去救斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.</p><p>托尼脚下的地面突然塌陷下去。</p><p>所有的景色像是立刻崩溃成了斑斓的像素色块，坍缩成一个个平面，整个空间陷入一片漆黑——但这一切似乎都只持续了刹那，他甚至还没来得及眨眼，便身处于一个新的时空之中。</p><p>他坐着的草垛不见了，这里也不是农场，而是一片颜色清浅的草地，地势平缓的山丘在远方蔓延，空气里不再有雨后的清爽感，气温似乎比刚才高了，但由于缺少人类活动的痕迹，感受上却是更加冷了一些。</p><p>托尼眨了眨眼，他不清楚自己怎么来到这儿的，手上温暖的触感仍在——他低头，少年斯蒂芬仍站在他面前，双手握着他的，脸上仍是那种略有点狡黠神秘的笑容。</p><p>“这里……”</p><p>“这是他的记忆。”少年见他回过了神便松开了手，走在了托尼的身边，“你想救他，我需要你救他，我们得合作。我现在告诉你你能帮我做什么。实际演示会比解释来得容易一点。”</p><p>“他的记忆被改变了。”托尼想起刚才少年说过的话，“你要我去帮你修正它？但我认识他没有多久，如果是我们认识之后的事……不，那些我也并不完全了解，我不知道他身上发生过什么，我——”</p><p>他停住了，甚至没办法继续说下去。</p><p>托尼·斯塔克并不了解斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。</p><p>他认识的斯蒂芬，仅仅是那个至尊法师，他很聪明，能力强大，拥有着尖刻的幽默感，在一些小事上会显露出些固执和缺乏耐心的态度，在任务中手段灵魂，重视规划方案，但更为重视实际行动的变化——而这些甚至还是在打败灭霸后托尼才慢慢通过相处知晓的事情。诚然，在任务之外他们也有些私交，甚至可以说他们相处的不错，托尼偶尔去拜访圣所，斯蒂芬也会应邀前来复仇者基地，他们偶尔分享三明治和咖啡或者茶，也有一些两人都乐在其中的温和的争执，科学和魔法孰优孰劣之类——但那距离了解还太远了。</p><p>他不知道斯蒂芬会做什么，也不知道斯蒂芬做过什么。</p><p>“斯塔克。”</p><p>少年斯蒂芬的声音唤他回神，少年的眼神一刻不曾从他身上移开，那双眼睛是温暖的，平静的，坚定的，似乎并没有因托尼的犹豫而产生任何动摇，也丝毫没有指责托尼的意思。</p><p><strong>“你比你认为的要更了解他。”</strong>少年斯蒂芬说着，单手重新握住了托尼，他的手仍比成年人的要小得多，但却更加温暖，“如果你做不到，别人更不行。”</p><p>托尼张了张嘴，本想说些什么，然而却因为注意到手中的温度突然消失而愣住了——那太突然了，但他并没有感觉到少年斯蒂芬有把手抽回去的动作——下一刻，那少年的身影好像被抽走了墨水一样愈发淡泊起来，握着他的手还在那儿，但却只有半透明的影子。</p><p>“别担心。”少年斯蒂芬在托尼询问前抢先耸了耸肩，“我是基于记忆存在的，不能长时间出现在记忆之中，会有斥力反应。”</p><p>“……下次最好提前跟我打个招呼。”托尼长出一口气，他还以为出现了意外情况。“他在那个年纪就是这么先斩后奏令人担心吗？！”</p><p>“哇哦，你听起来已经像他的小学老师了。”斯蒂芬咧嘴笑了，他握着托尼的手并没松开，而是直接从他的手掌中穿了过去，回复成了两手插兜的姿势，“长话短说，我需要你的帮助，从这里带一样他接触过的东西给我，用来判断记忆是否受到影响，从而恢复或者固定它的状态。直到找到最初被改变的部分。”</p><p>“只是这样？”托尼有点惊讶，这任务听起来并不困难，和他想的不同，他似乎并不需要判断呈现在眼前的斯蒂芬的记忆是否准确，当然，就算让他判断他也束手无策，“随便什么都可以？”</p><p>“随便什么，结束后我会送你回去。”小斯蒂芬又看了看电子表，现在他只剩下一个很模糊的轮廓了，“我知道你想问什么——他不会看见你，你也不会改变他的记忆，没有别的办法……”</p><p>他最后的话语几乎变得弱不可闻，托尼连忙上前一步，然而那少年的幻影就像是雾气一样散在了空气中。</p><p>“哈，别告诉我他小时候就这个毛病。”托尼干笑了一声，话说一半，只交待上只言片语就自顾自的消失不见了——要不是对方至少外在是个小孩子，再见面他一定要狠狠揍他一拳。</p><p>可这是哪里呢？</p><p>托尼漫无目的地在草地上走着，太阳正在头顶，似乎是夏初或夏末，气温相当惬意，周围没什么建筑物，也没什么人迹，风景虽称不上多好，但也十分怡人——只是一想到这是斯蒂芬的记忆，多少令他有点正在窥探对方隐私的不适感。</p><p>“这是为了救你，就当扯平了吧。”他自言自语。</p><p>他爬上了面前的缓坡——山坡下不远处有片很小的水面，是个很小的湖泊，水边有幢古旧的小屋，周围有五六个孩子在玩耍，总算令他听到些喧闹的人声，斯蒂芬也许就在他们中间。</p><p>托尼向那群孩子走过去，然而刚刚走到一半，那群孩子突然慌乱起来，有人在尖叫，好像出了什么意外，还有人套上了游泳圈跳到了湖里——有人溺水了。</p><p>他立刻明白了这是哪一段记忆——斯蒂芬的妹妹幼时便因溺水去世，他在那五年里调查斯蒂芬的背景时就看过，而来这里之前又重新快速的浏览一遍斯蒂芬的基本信息以应对可能出现的不同情况，尽管他不清楚细节，但应当就是这件事了。</p><p>……斯蒂芬是看着这一切发生的吗？</p><p>托尼喉咙发紧，头脑有那么个时候一片空白，这是记忆——他提醒自己，他无法改变任何事实，还要尽可能注意到异常之处……在大脑将该做的事一条条列清之前，他已经加快了速度向出事的方向跑去。</p><p>“救命！快找人救她！”</p><p>“把她拉上来！”</p><p>“叫救护车！”</p><p>离得越近，他听得就越清楚，而就像之前在小镇中一样，任何一个孩子都没有注意到他的存在，他们只是从他的身边飞快地跑开，乱作一团——已经有人设法把那个溺水的女孩儿从湖里拉上来了，她躺在地面上，脸色苍白，双眼紧闭，胸口已经不再起伏，有人开始做人工呼吸，人们围拢在一起，托尼已经没法挤进去看清女孩的面貌。</p><p>尽管是在一场回忆之中，目睹死亡依旧令人浑身发冷。</p><p>他尽全力让自己的注意力从那女孩儿身上移开，目光扫过那些孩子的脸，里面并没有斯蒂芬，斯蒂芬在哪儿？他并没赶到吗？还是……</p><p>
  <strong>“唐娜——！”</strong>
</p><p>一个熟悉的声音从他身后传来。</p><p>那声音太熟悉了，虽然比他听过的年轻许多，他依旧毫无困难的立刻明白那声音的主人是谁。</p><p>而在不由自主的念出那个名字之前，从远处狂奔而来的年轻的斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇已经自他面前经过，拨开人群冲到了女孩儿身边。</p><p>整个过程他都没有向他看任何一眼。</p><p>托尼想要跟上去，然而身体却并不受他控制，整个人冰冷地都仿佛被钉在了原地——他本以为已经做好了心理准备，他猜到了这是什么场景，但这太——他没想过直接目击这一切会是这样的。</p><p>
  <strong>“唐娜！唐娜……！”</strong>
</p><p>斯蒂芬背对着他跪在了女儿身边，他惊呼了几声妹妹的名字，很快便开始了急救措施，托尼看着他不停地重复着机械性的动作，整个场景没有人再说话，除了计数的声音和一下下按动时隐约听到的骨头的冲击声外，只有一片死寂。</p><p>而托尼站在那里，没有任何人注意到他。</p><p>他什么都不能做。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4.</p><p> </p><p>他应该去做点什么的。</p><p>即使他已经没法救那个孩子了，他也该做点什么的。</p><p>比如，他应该可以走上前去，把那个仍在坚持做着人工呼吸的少年从那孩子身边拉开，那已经太久太久了。</p><p>或者他可以在急救人员赶到之前，在其他孩子将斯蒂芬拉开之后，能够拥抱他。</p><p>至少应该为他披上一块毯子，至少应该能开口安慰他。</p><p>至少……</p><p>至少在急救人员说“我们很抱歉”的时候，他应该能握住他的手。</p><p>但都没有，他什么都做不到，不管他跟着斯蒂芬的记忆来到什么地方，所有人都只是从他身边经过，他不属于这个场景中的任何一部分，他从未存在过。</p><p>他只能看着斯蒂芬在父母痛哭的时候麻木的转过身走进诊室，看着白布下妹妹的脸，没有哭，没有颤抖，甚至什么都没有说。</p><p>那一片空白的神情托尼太熟悉了，被突如其来的悲伤冲击后，人很难找回反应的能力，甚至会麻痹自己对感情的认知——然后他们会寻求补偿，用恐惧，用愤怒，用责备，用消遣或者娱乐——他自己也曾经在其中选过，他花了很久很久才真正从中脱身。</p><p>斯蒂芬会选什么？他花了多久呢？那是他成为医生的原因吗？或者那是他尽管医术高明却始终风评欠佳的原因吗？</p><p>托尼站在病床的另一侧看着斯蒂芬，他什么都做不到，甚至发出的声音都不能被人听到。</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>年轻的斯蒂芬突然开了口，那声音很低很低，反而衬得诊室内安静的可怕。</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>斯蒂芬低着头，又重复了一遍。</p><p>之后甚至就连声音都再也听不见了，斯蒂芬只有嘴唇微微动着，但托尼知道，他一定是在不停重复着这个词。</p><p>“斯蒂芬……”他没法控制地走到他身边，试图紧紧抓住对方的手——斯蒂芬对他所做的一切一无所知，但托尼依然做了，他的手能碰到斯蒂芬，甚至能感觉到对方皮肤之下正微微跳动的脉搏，但那双手却冰冷得如同在抓住冬日的钢铁。</p><p>斯蒂芬对这碰触没有任何反应。</p><p>“我不该离开那儿的。”</p><p>“我不该让你去游泳的……”</p><p>“你的病还没好，天气还有点冷。”</p><p>“我应该在那儿的。”</p><p>“……对不起。”</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>“对不起……”</p><p>托尼加大了手上的力道：“斯蒂芬，够了，这不是你的错，斯蒂芬……”</p><p>斯蒂芬突然停了下来，挣开了托尼的手，托尼一愣，以为他不该说话，但斯蒂芬只是从衣服的口袋里掏出了一条小小的项链。</p><p>“我要去纽约读书了，这本来是要送你的……”</p><p>斯蒂芬断断续续的说着，找到了白布下面唐娜的手，托尼看到他本想将那项链塞到唐娜的手心中去，但又停下了。</p><p>已经太久了，掰开她的手指已经变得非常困难。</p><p>托尼看着斯蒂芬本来稳定无比的双手开始颤抖，并且越来越厉害——他见过斯蒂芬那双颤抖的伤痕累累的双手，但即使是事故造成的神经创伤，也远比不上此刻他所见的令人心悸。</p><p>斯蒂芬甚至就连那条项链都颤抖得无法拿稳，最后掉到了地上。</p><p>那声音像是个开关一样，斯蒂芬的颤抖停止了。</p><p>“唐娜……”</p><p>他没再说下去。</p><p>就连那条项链都没再捡起来，脚步踉跄地走了出去。</p><p>托尼站在空无一人的诊室中间，低头看着自己的双手，站了好一会儿后，才捡起了那条项链。</p><p>中间的装饰是金属做的，造型是星星点点的彩色的花心，年轻女孩子会喜欢的款式，背面似乎刻着什么。</p><p>托尼刚想翻转过来，他脚下的地面突然又一次崩溃——他整个人重新跌入了黑暗之中，而在短暂的失重之后，他已经不在医院中了。</p><p>证明他曾看过什么的只剩下手上的项链。</p><p>而少年斯蒂芬正坐在那块温暖的草垛上看着他。</p><p>“你完成了。”小孩子单手托着脸，表情仍是一派天真浪漫的样子，此刻正向他伸出手来，“把那给我吧。”</p><p>托尼茫然地移开了视线。</p><p>风景很好。</p><p>是雨后的气息。</p><p>是内布拉斯加再平常普通不过的小镇。</p><p>他看着周围的景色，草垛堆放的地方，栅栏延伸的很长很长，在远处，那幢之前跑进了个小姑娘的房子还在那儿，他甚至能闻见从那房子里传来刚出炉的面包的香味。</p><p>他环视四周，沉默了很久，才终于想起手中还拿着那条项链——他把那项链翻转过来，那上面刻着很短的两个单词：给唐娜。</p><p>“唐娜。”</p><p>托尼重复着那个名字，斯蒂芬叫出那个名字的方式犹在耳畔，声音还在不停回响。</p><p>“唐娜……”</p><p>“那是他的妹妹。”少年辨别出了托尼念出的音节，此前他一直耐心地等着托尼回神，也并未继续催促他将项链交出来，“在他被医学院录取后溺水去世了——你应该知道这个。”</p><p>“我知道，但这——！”兴许是那少年轻快地理所应当的语气刺激了他，托尼的声音不受控制的变得强烈，“但这不一样……！”</p><p>他看到有人溺水时已经多少猜到了会发生什么，也提前做了心理准备，然而当斯蒂芬的身影自他面前经过时，一切就都不一样了，他事先建立起的防线崩溃得轻而易举——只需要他多看一眼那个斯蒂芬的眼神。</p><p>那一切都真实发生过。</p><p>而托尼·斯塔克只是在那儿看着，什么都做不到。</p><p>“……你还好吗？”少年并未因托尼的失控而受到惊吓，而是换了较为柔软的语气询问。</p><p>托尼看着他，那是12岁的斯蒂芬的脸，再过多久，他就会经历这一切了？他这个样子的时候，会知道自己即将经历的一切吗？</p><p>“不……”托尼停顿了很久很久，这一切简直让他产生从噩梦中醒来后的强烈的不真实感，甚至令他不由自主的想要向后退去，“我……”</p><p>“……没事的。”</p><p>托尼看着少年斯蒂芬从草垛上跳了下来，在托尼后退之前三两步跳到他面前，伸手环住了托尼的腰，他还没到长个子的时候，脸只能靠在胸口偏下些的位置。</p><p>少年的体温和阳光一起洒在托尼的身上，但他依然半点温暖也感觉不到。</p><p>“你不是……你并不是斯蒂芬。”</p><p>托尼甚至不明白自己为什么会说出这句话，但他并没推开对方。</p><p>“我当然不是。”</p><p>少年的声音被怀抱遮掩，显得有些发闷。</p><p>
  <strong>“但他在这个年纪确实还会这样安慰别人。”</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.</p><p> </p><p>“这段记忆很稳定，没被更改过。”</p><p>少年把托尼带来的项链握在手心，仔细端详着，托尼说不清自己心里是什么滋味，他的眼前还不断闪过年轻的斯蒂芬绝望的眼神。</p><p>但拥有少年斯蒂芬形象的魔法集合体并没有再关注托尼了，他扬了扬手腕，从虚空中拿出了一颗闪着绿色辉光的宝石——看到已经被摧毁的时间宝石再度出现无疑把托尼从刚才的景象中拉回了一点，他定了定神：“这是怎么——”</p><p>“我是基于他的记忆存在的，在这儿的话，‘我’能做到比现实里的他更多的事。”小孩子笑了笑，催动咒语在那串项链上固定了一个绿色的圆环，在光圈消失后，似乎歪头想了想，将项链挂在了自己的脖子上。</p><p>“这样保险一点。”他这样对托尼解释，“或者，你愿意去看看他这个年纪藏东西的秘密基地？”他甚至俏皮的眨了眨眼。</p><p>“不了。”</p><p>托尼短促地回答着，他已经看过了斯蒂芬一段从未谈起过的过去，尽管那是形势所迫，但这样参观他人的秘密依旧令他觉得自己在做错事。</p><p>所幸少年并未坚持这个提议，他又看了看电子表，甚至还小心的擦拭了一下表盘：“今天就到这里吧，我会把你送到现实的。”</p><p>“就到这儿？”托尼愣了一下，“我们不该快点完成这些事吗？”</p><p>“对于没有魔法的人来说，在精神世界里很消耗能量，”少年斯蒂芬摇了摇头，“我们已经固定了一段记忆，他会好一点的。你需要好好睡一觉，多吃点东西，可以问问王要份卡玛泰姬康复套餐的菜单，明天再来见我。”</p><p>他说完，给了托尼一个大大的笑脸：“他也会这么说的。”</p><p>——托尼甚至还没来得及眨眼，整个人就从农场的地面上甩了出去，一阵熟悉的目眩感，但那不像是向下坠落，而更像是在向上飞起来——再次睁开眼的时候，他正躺在一张病床上，斯蒂芬躺在旁边的医疗舱里，隔着一层橙色的玻璃平面安详地睡着，生命维持系统正在平稳运行。</p><p>他对托尼刚刚经历的一切或许都一无所知。</p><p>“斯塔克，什么情况？”注意到他醒了，王第一时间来到了他的面前，“你去了五个小时，快到极限了。”</p><p>五个小时？托尼愣了一下，他在斯蒂芬的记忆里待的绝对不止那么久，看来时间流速感觉肯定是不同的。</p><p>“他让我管你要份‘卡玛泰姬康复套餐’。”他仍在整理思绪，边摘掉自己手腕上的各种医疗测量仪器边把最先想起的话说了出来，抬起头来才看到王正用一脸诧异的表情看着他，开始斟酌该如何跟王用最简单易懂的话来解释发生的事。</p><p>斯特兰奇仍安静的睡在医疗舱里，托尼看着他的脸，本不由自主地想要伸出手，最终仍收了回来。</p><p> </p><p>“星期五，给我尽量多的斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的资料，什么时期和阶段的都可以，病人评价，媒体报道，在facebook上说他坏话的博客文章，什么都行。按事件详实程度和日期分类整理。”</p><p>他向自己的人工智能说完后，把视线重新投向王送来的一堆黏答答的粥和类似于点心似的东西，粥里加了大量的盐，咸到很难入口，但或许是魔法师们专用的烹饪秘诀，喝了一半之后，他确实感到没有那么疲惫了。</p><p>更何况，这仍比他过去有段时间每天要让DUM-E做的绿色泥浆要好喝点。</p><p>看来斯蒂芬在卡玛泰姬学习魔法的时候没少喝这个玩意儿——等到他手头的资料收集完毕，他要去问王这些事情。</p><p>“我要当一次小报狗仔队了。”他自言自语，看向屏幕上星期五已经整理出来的部分数据——作为一名十分卓越的医生，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的信息并不少见，但几乎都集中在医学专业期刊和学术报告上，会议讲话资料也占据了一大部分，但性质过于同质化，很难想象斯蒂芬会把这些事情记得清楚——按照斯蒂芬的防御体系见过的来说，他需要去的记忆一定都是较为深刻的那一些。</p><p>托尼思考了片刻，重新下了指令：“星期五，按照标志性节点分类，毕业，手术，亲人的生日……还有意外，找到有纪念意义的那些给我。”</p><p>需要整理的资料数量是个非常可观的数字，他还要等上好一会儿，托尼叹口气，按说他应该尽可能地多看一点，对斯特兰奇了解的越多，他就会对即将发生的事更有心理准备，他还该和王长聊一下，了解斯特兰奇成为法师后发生的事——但这个提议并没有被王很快接纳，斯蒂芬的防护魔法愿意给托尼看这些是一回事，而由他人告知是另一回事。</p><p>王甚至不建议托尼过于深入的了解斯蒂芬过去的情况。</p><p>“斯塔克，我理解你的担忧，但如果按你所说，他的机制以记忆为基准运作，那么你收集的资料是无法体现他的感受的，你没法从中得到有效信息，只会徒增困扰，你是在他的脑子里行动，我不确定你所了解的知识会不会带来影响。”</p><p>托尼知道王说的没错，他不需要有心理医生的从业资格证也能明白个中的区别，所有人都知道他经历了奥创的事，但即使由他本人亲自讲述，也鲜有人能完全理解他因旺达的魔法造成的强烈的恐惧，以至于直到现在，他和旺达都会尽量避免长时间共处一室——他知道这种感觉是相互的，但他们都无法理解彼此情绪的出发点。</p><p>而即使看过了斯蒂芬失去亲人的瞬间，他也无法完全明白斯蒂芬经历过怎样的痛楚。</p><p>“老板，资料整理完毕。”星期五的提示音响起，“需要为您创建浏览目录吗。”</p><p>托尼沉默了好一会儿。</p><p>全息屏幕的中央，星期五投着一张斯特兰奇的照片，是哥伦比亚大学校友活动上拍的，斯特兰奇作为该校毕业后最年轻的当上神经外科主刀医师的医生在演讲，他脸上毫无阴霾，志得意满，托尼还记得过去的自己，他也曾有过这种时候。</p><p>那会在他的人生中占据怎样的部分呢。</p><p>他准备好去接受这一切了吗。</p><p>他准备好看着斯特兰奇去面对这一切了吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6.</p><p> </p><p>“我猜你什么都没看。”</p><p>农场里，幼年斯蒂芬仰躺在那块草垛上，双手向天比划不同的手势遮住投在脸上的阳光，他还穿着那件外套，但是里面的T恤换了一件，他并没起身，但肯定是听到了托尼的脚步声，而这句不同寻常的开场白让托尼停下了。</p><p>“你在说什么？”托尼问他。</p><p>“我猜——”小孩子仍没起身，懒洋洋的拉了个长长的尾音，“你想去搜集关于他的过去的所有详细信息，但最后什么都没看。”</p><p>他顿了顿，一翻身坐了起来：“这是根据他的记忆推测的。”</p><p>托尼张了张嘴，但并没有问“你怎么知道”，毕竟斯蒂芬对他的处事手段太熟悉了，他们一起合作解决过不少事了——他意识到，尽管这个“斯蒂芬”并不是斯蒂芬本人，但仍然拥有几乎一致的思考和应对的方式，只是对方的外在表现更像是那个孩子罢了。</p><p>于是托尼问：“我这样做……对吗？”</p><p>“这个问题我没法回答。”</p><p>斯蒂芬坐在那儿看着托尼，兴许是因为光线的变化，他眼睛里的颜色稍微暗了一点。</p><p>“这事没有对错之分，你在意的是你知道的东西是否会对斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇产生影响——不仅限于这次营救行动——而这个问题过于感性了，我无法代替他回答。”</p><p>一语中的，少年斯蒂芬轻而易举的说中了托尼犹豫的原因。托尼站在原地，最终没有进行更多追问，他听懂了对方的潜台词：“所以你的意思是，我事前了解什么都不会对我们正在做的事产生影响，所以可以随便我选择吗？”</p><p>“重要的是由<strong>你</strong>来做。”少年斯蒂芬转了转眼睛，似乎在斟酌什么，“我的思维运作基于咒语……用你的话来讲，可以叫做基于程序，我只是推算除了最简单易行的合理选择。在他的记忆中，我得知你们思考模式相近，精神浸入效率上是最高的。如果你无法继续，我会让你通知下一个人选。”</p><p>他的话语虽然不含谴责的成分，但隐含的意思依然令人有点不是滋味，托尼挑了挑眉：“他小时候就是这个……有点不近人情的说话方式吗？”</p><p>少年斯蒂芬笑起来：“我的‘人格’是他，这没有错。”</p><p>“那我猜他朋友很少。”</p><p>“确实不太多。”</p><p>托尼长出一口气，那声音听起来有些像是叹息：“带我去下一个地方吧。”</p><p>小孩子却没忙着送他离开那儿：“对他来说，你有比你所认为的更加重要的意义。”</p><p>“……什么？”</p><p>但托尼没再收到更多回答，他已经开始向下坠去。</p><p> </p><p>“这手术很危险。”</p><p>托尼一愣，他这次出现的地方显然是个会议室，而且似乎是在医院里，长桌两边坐着不少人，而投屏上闪烁的则是一张张CT图，看起来是大脑剖面，有几张上有红圈标注的痕迹和一串串潦草的笔迹。托尼坐在了其中一个空座位上，并没人注意到他，即使是正站在投屏前讲解着什么的人也没有。</p><p>那是斯特兰奇。</p><p>托尼定了定神，禁不住向前探了探身体，好将斯特兰奇看的更仔细一点——这个斯特兰奇已经更接近托尼比较熟悉的样子了，只是仍要年轻一些，两鬓的白发也还没那么重，他正用近乎于傲慢的表情扫视整个会议室的人，当那锐利的目光从托尼脸上掠过的时候，托尼甚至不自在地向后缩了一下，幸好很快就掠过去了。</p><p>“斯特兰奇医生，你的方案太冒险了。”有个坐在桌子前端靠近斯特兰奇的位置的医生说着，托尼听出这就是刚刚声音的主人，他看起来年纪比斯特兰奇大了不少，“那是块弹片，按照你的方案，病人死亡的风险太高了。我知道你很优秀，但你经验尚浅，这方案实在太激进了。”</p><p>这话说到最后，已经有些谴责的意味在了，然而斯特兰奇似乎并没有发怒，只是短促地笑了一声，切换了一张新的CT片。</p><p>“但如果我们使用保守的方案，她百分之一百会失明。”斯特兰奇指着某几条神经，他又说了一串医学术语，尽管托尼不算对此一无所知，也很难迅速理解斯特兰奇正在解释的理论，但斯特兰奇的结论显然不需要更多说明，“——在座的诸位显然都很清楚这一点，如果对方案有异议，我们可以交给病人选择。”</p><p>“斯特兰奇医生。”年长的医生这次话语显然蕴藏着愤怒，“病人是个艺术学院的学生，你这是明知故问——”</p><p>“由我主刀将万无一失。”</p><p>“你这是拿一个人的生命冒险！”</p><p>“或许你觉得冒险，但我有百分之百的把握。”不同于对方的激动，斯特兰奇的声音依旧无比平静，“没问题的话，两套方案将在今天下午送到病房供患者选择，我要去准备手术了。”</p><p>他说着便关掉了投屏，拿着一叠资料走出了门，托尼连忙跟了出去，身后的会议室一片嘈杂，隐约还能听见些不适合给小孩子听的词，令人不禁怀疑起这些医学专家的涵养。走过一个转角后，一名女性医生追上了斯蒂芬，把一份资料夹递给了他。</p><p>“你不该那么说话。”她向斯特兰奇告诫。</p><p>“克里斯汀，如果你来就是想说这个——”</p><p>“他觉得你在针对他，那个方案是他提出的，确实最为稳妥。还有上次……”</p><p>“那个方案找个医学院刚毕业的住院医生来都能做。”斯特兰奇打开了资料夹，边用笔在上面勾画什么边应着话，他的声音仍然是冷冰冰的，甚至还不如之前起伏更大，他只是在陈述一个事实，“既然让我参与会诊，我总得做点<strong>力所能及</strong>的事。”</p><p>这次，那个强调的重音听来便颇有讽刺意味了，被叫做克里斯汀的女性耸了耸肩：“好吧。至少对患者来说，有你接手手术是个好消息。”</p><p>“患者就是患者，对我来说没有区别。”斯特兰奇继续说着，“给小提琴家连接手部神经，让运动员不至于瘫痪？我不在乎他们是什么，我只是能做到，而且除了我没人能做到——”</p><p>斯特兰奇的话有点突兀的顿住了，他突然半侧过身，看向托尼所在的方向，两个人几乎正好对视——托尼屏住了呼吸，尽管他在斯特兰奇绿色的眼睛里并未看到自己的倒影，只有空荡荡的医院走廊，但对方仍像是在打量什么一样，近乎于锐利的目光仿佛劈开了托尼，始终没有移开。</p><p>“……怎么了？”克里斯汀也扭过头，但她也什么都没看到。</p><p>“……错觉吧。”斯特兰奇又看了一会儿才把目光转回来，“好像有人在那儿……”斯特兰奇小声嘀咕着，别在衣襟上的笔松了一点，顺着他的衣服滑了下去，但是声音却被合上资料夹的响声掩盖了，他和克里斯汀谁都没发现。</p><p>托尼捡起了那支弹到他脚边的笔，斯特兰奇恰好又看了过来，然而他既仍没看到托尼，也没看见那支笔，再三确认什么都没有后，他转身离开了。</p><p>托尼松了口气。</p><p>“这次好像没那么困难……嗯？”</p><p>他的神经尚未松懈半秒，再次抬头的时候，斯特兰奇走向的走廊尽头突然变成了一个不断扩大的黑洞，正将整条走廊吞噬，黑洞中冒出无数扭曲的几何形状，尽管不知道它们的成分，但所到之处就像霉菌一样变作黑色的粘液一样的物质，随后被侵蚀消失。</p><p>然而那异状似乎只有托尼看见了，记忆里的斯特兰奇仍毫无察觉的不断向前走去，那片黑暗逐渐延伸到他脚下，向上探出触须一样的物质触碰到了医生的衣角，迅速化作一滩滩黏性物质将其包围，这成为了一桩极为诡异骇人的景象——斯特兰奇的动作并无任何异常，甚至没有受到任何阻滞，但人却像是陷入沼泽那般不断下沉，而这甚至还没有结束，托尼注意到斯特兰奇的肩膀和背部开始渗出血迹，衣服上开始出现穿刺伤造成的缺口，然而那血迹甚至没有停留在红色的状态，它们以极快的速度淤结成一片片暗黑色的硬块，裸露在外的脖颈的地方也是那样——托尼甚至不敢想象若是斯特兰奇此刻转过头会是什么样子。</p><p>而斯特兰奇还在不断地向前走去。</p><p>
  <strong>“停下……停下！”</strong>
</p><p>尽管知道对方无法听到自己的声音，托尼仍然猛地向前冲了过去，他试图拉住斯特兰奇，然而就在触碰到对方的那一刻，突然不受控制的被一股极大的力量向反方向扯了回去。</p><p>他用尽全力也没能抓住他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>